wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cubot
Cubot is a counterpart of Orbot that first appeared in Sonic Colors. He was created by both Dr. Eggman and Orbot. Throughout the game, he has a failure in his voice chip varying from his own voice and accent, from a cowboy accent, to a pirate accent and finally a Brooklyn mobster accent. Sonic Colors In the beginning of Sonic Colors, he is seen capturing two Wisps along with Orbot with a net. However they fail to capture both of them because Sonic had saved the two. He is cursed with a faulty voice chip. At the start he had a Texas "cowboy-like" accent, until Eggman was fed up with the accent and sent Orbot to change it in his lab. When Orbot was done, it seems that unfortunately it turned out to be the wrong chip--Cubot now had a "pirate-like" accent and he used a lot of pirate slang. This accent made Eggman even angrier at the robot. When Eggman asked Orbot if he was sure Cubot doesn't normally speak in "pirate", Orbot tells him to look at the brighter side as Cubot seems to act more "exotic" in his new voice chip. Cubot is seen again in Eggman's lab, this time with a Brooklyn mobster accent. He was complaining that Dr. Eggman has never stopped Sonic from foiling his plans. Orbot felt proud of him for being more "attentive" and playfully slapped his back and, somehow, his voice turned into his original voice. While Cubot was celebrating cheerfully on having his voice back, Eggman had fled. He is then seen in the last cutscene of the game. When Orbot tells Eggman that although they had lost, the good news is that Cubot got his voice back. Cubot then pops out and becomes excited about his new voice, saying that he just wants to keep talking and talking. Cubot continuously talks excitedly until the scene fades out. Sonic Generations Orbot along with Cubot make small cameo in Sonic Generations. During their time stranded in outer space, when Eggman came upon the Time Eater's power, the Doctor quickly fled to prepare his next plan and left both Orbot and Cubot behind him without a second thought. Sonic Lost World In Sonic Lost World, Cubot and Orbot are once again seen working for Eggman to conquer the world, this time with help of the Deadly Six.1 However, during the game, Eggman, along with Orbot and Cubot, are betrayed by the Deadly Six, which forces Eggman with his robotic sidekicks to team up with Sonic and Tails to stop them. During this attack, Cubot's body is blown off (much to Orbot's horror), causing his voice chip to malfunction yet again, although it is later fixed by Tails. His head is eventually attached to Orbot as a second head, which Orbot says is a nightmare. Orbot and Cubot are seemingly destroyed when Zazz and Zomom send them falling towards the lava, but Eggman saves them with a jet pack. After Eggman falls to Earth following his defeat, Orbot digs him out of the ground and Cubot mentions his mustache, half of which was torn off, causing Eggman to become enraged, leaving Orbot and Cubot on the run. Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Sonic Colors Category:Sonic Generations Category:Sonic Lost World